Kaleidoscope
by RainyRain123
Summary: Mengejar hujan, menanti badai, menangkap pelangi, merajut bintang; selamat datang di dunia mereka! [AliMor JuKou SoloShe, AU, drabble(s)]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note:_ _au, drabble(s)_ _. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:** **Kaleidoscope** **:.**

 _a_ _compilation of_ _AliMor_ _, JuKou,and SoloShe_ _fanfiction_

Mengejar hujan, menanti badai, menangkap pelangi, merajut bintang; selamat datang di dunia mereka!

* * *

Mengejar Hujan

Morgiana memeluk ranselnya kuat.

Di sebelahnya, Alibaba tengah berdendang, mengikuti alunan musik elektronika dari radio mobil. Kadang menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri, sambil menyeringai meminta Morgiana mengikuti. Tapi gadis itu terpaku pada dashboard dengan wajah tegang.

Alibaba tertawa akhirnya, "Ada apa, sih, Mor? Takut kita tersesat? Tenang. Aku pernah ke sana umur lima tahun, dan kau juga tinggal lama di rumah itu."

Morgiana menggeleng, "Bukan. Aku sedang konsentrasi supaya tidak lupa teknik yang diajarkan ibumu."

Kali ini si pemuda pirang tak berusaha mengenyahkan gelak. Dicubitnya pipi gadis berambut merah itu. "Kau ini manis sekali, sih."

Morgiana merengut, menggembungkan pipi merahnya. "Lebih baik lihat jalan, Alibaba. Kita sudah sampai di bukit."

"Iya, iya, aku hanya sedang—lho! Lho, lho Morgiana! Lihat itu," telunjuk Alibaba mengarah ke sekumpulan awan di arah depan. Bergumul, meluas dan berayun ke segala arah, menjanjikan air melimpah. Selain suara mekanis dari radio, tidak ada yang menginterupsi kekecewaan yang menggantung di udara.

"Hujan."

"Badai." Kerutan muncul di antara alis Alibaba. Ditolehnya Morgiana, "Ini gawat. Bisa-bisa batal rencana kita."

Morgiana balas dengan tatapan sedih. "Ah. Tidak apa, kok. Mungkin bisa lain kali."

"Mungkin ..." Alibaba mengangguk pasrah, tapi mendadak menyeringai lagi. "Mungkin bisa kita ubah. Kecewamu adalah pantanganku. Kau mau liburan yang beda dari biasanya, Mor?"

Morgiana menatap lama. Alibaba tidak perlu jawaban karena kakinya telah mengambil ancang-ancang di atas pedal gas, sebelum mengedip ke gadis yang sekarang terbelalak kaget.

"Pernah dengar mengejar hujan?"

* * *

Menanti Badai

Memandang batas rumput ilalang yang menguning di dekat mercusuar tempatnya tegak, Kougyoku bersin untuk ketiga kalinya.

Judal terkekeh dari dalam bangunan dan menyebutnya bodoh. "Masuk sini, nenek tua, biar kubuatkan coklat. Mau kau berdiri di sana selamanya juga pengantar bola lampu itu tidak akan datang."

Kougyoku mengerang kesal. "Siapa bilang?"

Pemuda yang sedang menyesap coklat panas itu menunjuk koloni besar awan yang berarak cepat ke arah matahari senja. Kumulonimbus.

Lalu Kougyoku mengerang lagi, masuk ke mercusuar gelap itu dan membanting pintu. Menyalakan satu-satunya batang lilin yang teronggok di meja kecil di samping Judal. Dia menghela napas, "Aku hanya tidak sabar melihat lampu mercusuar."

Judal tertawa geli. Diambilnya lembar-lembaran selimut yang terserak di dekat kaki lalu menyelubungi diri dan mengangkat sebelah sisinya tinggi. "Sini, Kougyoku."

Dan gadis itu membeku. "Judal-chan, kau mau apa!"

"Mau apa? Tentu saja menghangatkanmu. Kau pilek, sih."

Hasil yang didapat Judal adalah sambitan selop dan wajah merah Kougyoku. "Be-berani sekali kau, Judal-chan!"

"Aw. Kau ini tidak berubah, ya. Dasar nenek tua," Judal tertawa dan meringis di saat bersamaan. "Kau salah tingkah terus kalau di dekat cowok."

Kougyoku hampir saja melempar selop satunya, tapi karena bersin beruntun lagi, dia terpaksa menahan malu dan meringkuk di samping pemuda itu. Berbagi selimut.

Di luar dugaan, pelukan Judal ternyata hangat juga. Kougyoku memerah.

"Lihat," Judal mengedikkan kepalanya ke lilin yang sendirian di meja, "mirip mercusuar, kan. Tegak sendirian di tengah badai. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang."

Gadis itu menyapu pandang ke mata Judal yang menghangat terkena pijar bergoyang. "Tapi kalau badai sampai di sini, lilin itu mungkin akan mati."

"Biarlah." Tertawa, pelukan Judal mengerat, "Menanti badai denganmu itu asyik."

* * *

Menangkap Pelangi

Yang Sheba tangkap dari padang rumput itu adalah gelimangan bulir air yang terbias sinar senja.

"Aladdin, jangan berlari terlalu jauh!"

Dua orang laki-laki, satu kecil dan satu dewasa, berlari berkejaran di antara sisa air hujan yang tadi dipandangi Sheba. Tawa mereka diterbangkan angin.

Sheba tertawa. Dia berlari juga, mengejar mereka dan menggendong Aladdin dalan sekali gerak. "Hup. Ugh, kau berat sekali, Aladdin. Di dalam mobil kau tidak seberat ini."

Solomon mengacak rambut anaknya. "Aku tidak akan heran kalau ibunya juga masih ngemil tengah malam."

"Itu beda," Sheba memanyunkan bibir. "Tapi bagus kan untuknya? Aladdin baru empat tahun setengah. Berat badan bukan masalah. Dia butuh banyak makan untuk tumb—Ah!" dia berseru kaget.

Solomon baru saja akan bertanya kenapa, saat Sheba menunjuk. Ada kurva besar yang membayang di antara awan oranye. Berwarna indah. Pelangi senja.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

Sheba mengedip. Ya, sudah sangat lama. Warna-warni yang tumpang-tindih dan hampir transparan itu sudah lama dia lupakan dari hidupnya. Mengabur, sampai Solomon dan Aladdin datang lalu membangunnya kembali. Berkali-kali, berulang, hingga setiap badai datang, dia percaya akan ada pelangi sebagai hasilnya. Akan ada bahagia.

"Aku bahagia, Solomon."

Lelaki itu menatap istrinya lama. Ada ketenangan tersirat dari tatapannya. "Senang melihatnya?"

Sheba tersenyum, mengangguk saja, membiarkan tangan Aladdin menggapai-gapai ke atas, menyeru, "Pewangi!"

"Pelangi, Nak."

Aladdin tidak peduli koreksi ayahnya, atau dengus geli ibunya. Dia menyepak dan berusaha turun ke bawah, lalu berlari kencang dengan muka berseri. "Pewangiii!"

Solomon tertawa, dan dikejarnya lagi bocah itu, sampai dia tersadar dan berseru pada Sheba, "Beritahu Ugo di mobil. Mungkin dia mau lihat ini."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Menemani Aladdin." Tawa anaknya mengudara. "Kupikir dia mau menangkap pelangi."

* * *

Merajut Bintang

Jarum perak di tangannya melewati kain untuk yang terakhir. Lalu Morgiana mengikat dan memotong benangnya.

"Selesai."

Alibaba yang terkantuk menjatuhkan senter, berteriak, "Apa? Apa?"

"Aku sudah selesai menjahit, Alibaba."

Pemuda itu mengembangkan senyum. Mengangkat dua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagus. Ayo kita pasang ke keranjang."

Morgiana mengangguk. Mengikuti Alibaba yang menarik keranjang segi empat anyam berwarna coklat tua dengan pemberat di sisinya. sebuah gondola.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Alibaba?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, mengikat kuat tali-temali yang menghubungkan keempat sudut kain jahitan Morgiana ke keranjang. Dia tersenyum girang, "Tentu saja. Jahitanmu hampir sama baiknya dengan milik ibu, dan aku juga sudah belajar banyak dari ahlinya."

Dan hasil belajar dari ahlinya adalah seperangkat balon udara kecil.

Morgiana menganga. Di antara sinar terakhir matahari, dia melihat hasil jahitnya pada berpotong-potong persegi kecil yang sekarang menjadi _envelope_ berkibar di atas tungku yang akan dinyalakan Alibaba. Seperti warna bintang di bawah gradasi biru-oranye-merah. Pemandangan ini terlalu indah.

Alibaba memberikan tangannya. "Naiklah duluan, Tuan Putri."

Wajah Morgiana tanpa ragu bersemu merah. Disambutnya tangan Alibaba dan dia naik ke dalam. Hangat. Anyaman Alibaba menyerap kehangatan tangannya dengan baik.

"Siap, Mor?" Alibaba melompat ke sebelahnya. Lalu menyalakan api. Balon keperakan mulai naik. "Kuharap ini bertahan sampai pagi."

Dan mereka mengudara.

Yang pertama dilakukan Morgiana adalah berpegangan kuat-kuat pada tepi keranjang. Melihat ke bawah, menangkap siluet mobil Alibaba di depan rumahnya dulu. Rumah tua kecil yang jadi tempat tinggalnya seorang diri, sebelum Alibaba datang dan mengenalkannya pada dunia.

Yah, mengenalkan pada dunia mungkin terlalu berlebihan untuk menggambarkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan bocah pencuri roti berambut pirang yang dia pukuli sampai pingsan. Lalu setelah siuman, pencuri itu mengenalkan diri sebagai Alibaba Saluja, seorang pengelana—Ha! Pengelana!—padahal dia hanya kabur dari rumah karena hal sepele.

Dasar orang ini.

Morgiana melirik ke samping, menemukan wajah khas anak-anak Alibaba yang disinari api. Betapa lucunya. Morgiana tidak tahan untuk tidak melepas senyum.

"Ah, kau tersenyum! Waah! Padahal kau jarang tersenyum, lho, Morgiana."

Ditariknya kembali senyum itu. "Apa benar?"

Alibaba mengangguk semangat. "Susah sekali membuatmu senyum. Sudah berkali-kali kulakukan, tapi selalu gagal."

"Kau ... tidak suka, Alibaba?"

"Tidak, bukannya tidak suka," pemuda itu menjatuhkan pandang ke rambut merah Morgiana dan memainkan helainya dengan jari. "Aku suka kau yang biasa. Tidak berlebihan. Tapi kalau kau senyum, kau seribu kali lipat lebih cantik."

Morgiana lupa caranya bernapas. Atau bergerak. Atau bicara. Dia terlalu gugup, bahkan detak jantungnya sendiri berdengung di telinga seperti maraton metronom. Berulang-ulang.

"Ahaha, lihat, aku membuatmu terdiam lagi." Alibaba mengacak rambut merah itu. Halus. Dia tak tahan mengurainya lagi kemudian. "Hei, hei, Morgiana. Coba cium. Wangi hujan di tanah berumput sudah naik."

Gadis itu menutup mata mengikuti Alibaba. Benar. Wangi yang menyenangkan. Morgiana menarik napas lagi.

Lalu sesuatu yang lembut jatuh di pipinya.

Dia membuka mata, melihat Alibaba tersenyum padanya. Dekat. Seperti dulu, waktu dia ditawari kehidupan di kota yang, tanpa ragu, dia terima.

Morgiana tersenyum juga.

"Untunglah tadi hujan. Bintang-bintangnya jadi jernih sekali." Alibaba menggenggam tangan gadis di sampingnya erat, enggan melepasnya lagi. "Tahun depan ayo kita merajut bintang lagi, Morgiana. Aku mungkin akan merajut hadiah merah untukmu."

* * *

.

 _{kaleidoskop: semacam teropong yang jika salah satu ujungnya diputar akan ada bayangan berwarna yang polanya tidak akan muncul sama untuk kedua kali}_

 _a/n: kompilasi lepas! *giggle* ada yang tau apa maksud hadiah merah? ehe, sebenernya balon udara itu lebih ribet dari yang dibikin alimor, tapi keribetan itu sengaja diabaikan #plak makasih banyak untuk pembaca fik saya! maaf saya belum tanggapi reviewnya satu-satu, tapi sungguh, saya baca semuanya, dan benar-benar bahagia! \\(´v`)/ senang sekali kalo ada yang suka /.\_


End file.
